Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines di Robin Thicke Ft. T.I. and Pharrell Williams è una canzone presente nell'episodio La fine del Twerk, il quinto della Quinta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Artie, Bree, Jake, Kitty e Will insieme alle Nuove Direzioni. Dopo che Sue Sylvester annuncia il suo piano per vietare il twerking alla McKinley, il Glee Club si ribella contro di lei cantando questa canzone come protesta per i corridoi della scuola. Durante la canzone un sacco di persone di tutta la scuola si uniscono a Will e le Nuove Direzioni e iniziano a twerkare e ballare sensualmente, anche nelle classi. La performance si conclude nell'auditorium dove si vede Jake che abbraccia Marley e Bree che li guarda, capendo così che Marley non è a conoscenza della loro relazione. Testo della canzone Will: Everybody get up (Jake: Hey) (Artie: Hey) Everybody get up Jake: Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey (Artie: Uh) Hey, hey, hey (Artie: Huh, huh) Turn me up Will: If you can't hear What I'm trying to say (Jake: Girl come here) If you can't read From the same page Maybe I'm going deaf (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) Maybe I'm going blind (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) Maybe I'm out of my mind (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) Everybody get up Jake (Nuove Direzioni): OK now he was close Tried to domesticate you But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature (Kitty: Meow) Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey) You don't need no papers (Hey, hey, hey) That man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey) And that's why I'm Jake con Artie (con Bree): Gon' take a (good girl) (Artie: Ooh) Bree: I know you want it (Artie: Hey!) Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Bree e Artie: You're a good girl Bree (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Oh, yeah) You're far from plastic (Alright) Talk about getting blasted Jake (con Bree e Artie): I hate these (Blurred lines) Bree: I know you want it (Artie: Hey, yeah) Jake: I know you want it (Artie: Oh, oh, yeah, yeah) Bree: I know you want it Artie, Jake e Bree: But you're a good girl (Artie: Hey) Bree con Jake: The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty (Artie: Hey, hey, hey!) Go ahead, get at me Will: Everybody get up What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on (Artie: Uh, huh) What do we need steam for Will e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: You the hottest bitch in this place Jake (Nuove Direzioni): I feel so lucky (Hey, hey, hey) You wanna hug me (Hey, hey, hey) What rhymes with hug me? (Hey, hey, hey) (Artie: Hey, hey) Will: Everybody get up Jake (con le Nuove Direzioni): OK now (he was close) Tried to domesticate you But you're an (animal) Jake (Artie con le Nuove Direzioni): Baby it's in your nature (Uh, huh) Just let me liberate you (Uh, huh) You don't need no papers (Uh, huh) That man is not your maker (Uh, huh) And that's why I'm (Artie: Oh, oh) Gon' take a (con Bree: Good girl) Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it (Artie: Hey, hey) Bree: I know you want it Bree (con Artie): You're a (good girl) Bree (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Yeah, hey) You're far from plastic (Oh, oh) Talk about getting blasted (Will: Everybody get up) Jake (con Bree): I hate these (Blurred lines) (Will: I hate them lines) Bree: I know you want it (Will: I hate them lines) Jake: I know you want it (Will: I hate them lines) Bree: I know you want it But you're a good girl (Artie: Good girl, hey) The way you grab me (Artie: Hey) Must wanna get nasty (Artie: Alright) Go ahead, get at me Will (Nuove Direzioni): Everybody get up Shake the vibe, get down, get up Do it like it hurt (Oh!) Like it hurt (Oh!) What you don't like work? (Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!) (Artie: Hey, hey) Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica It always works for me Dakota to Decatur (Uh, huh) Jake (Nuove Direzioni): No more pretending (Hey, hey, hey, uh, huh) Cause now you winning (Hey, hey, hey, uh, huh) Here's our beginning (Hey, hey, hey, uh, huh) Artie: I always wanted a good girl, yeah Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Artie e Bree: You're a good girl Bree (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Oh, yeah) You're far from plastic (Alright) Talk about getting blasted Jake (con Artie e Bree): I hate these (blurred lines) Wil: Everybody get up Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Jake (con Artie e Bree): But you're a (good girl) Bree e Jake (Artie): The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty (Hey, hey) Go ahead, get at me Bree, Artie e Jake con le Nuove Direzioni: These blurred lines Will: Everybody get up Curiosità *Prima volta che sentiamo Bree cantare. *Prima volta che l'intera scuola si riunisce intorno o sopra il palco in auditorium. Errori *Quando le Nuove Direzioni lasciano l'Aula canto, Tina esce dopo Artie e Jake, ma nell'inquadratura successiva, la vediamo uscire nuovamente dalla stanza preceduta da Ryder. Galleria di foto Blurred_Lines_Glee_Cast.png 505GLEE Ep505-Sc22 258.jpg Video Navigazione en:Blurred Lineses:Blurred Linesde:Blurred Linesfr:Blurred Lines Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Bree Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester